Friends
by Professor Sage
Summary: When Genis finds Mithos' panpipe on the ground after escaping from DerrisKharlan, he tells his sister of his suspicion, later find out it's true! Not incest, but there's sisterxbrother. Oneshot songfic. T to be safe..


**Sage:** new oneshot eh? xD

Kratos: .. Please..

Raine: .. This story _is not_ incest.

Kratos: .. This story.. is dedicated to.. **All Sage's friends; she thinks you all are great.**

Kaya: ... xD .. ah ha..

Sage: n-n .. **I don't own Symphonia what so ever. The skit used in here is ' He was my friend ' I don't own The Veronica's - Nobody Wins. Thank you teh Lixxie-Chan for helping me pick it!**

Kratos: . . .

Raine: o-o .. Hope you enjoy. Reviewers get muffins.

* * *

Colette suddenly fell to the ground in faint, Lloyd rushed up to her, calling her name. 

" Now!" Genis cried, holding his kendama up and launched glowing hot fire balls at Yggdrasill, surprised, he wasn't able to dodge, and was hit. Pronyma then appeared.

" Lord Yggdrasill! You little vermin! You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!" Pronyma screeched, preparing a dark fire ball at Genis, however, stunningly, Yggdrasill took the hit for the mage, dropping an item.

" W…why?" Genis gasped, stunned.

" L…Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma cried.

" Pronyma! Why are you here?" Yggdrasill demanded bitterly.

" …Sir. Ah…new activity in regards to that certain matter has…" Pronyma answered hesitantly.

" …Understood. Not always is there a way to save everyone. Remember that." Yggdrasill stated, turning to Lloyd. " Lloyd, the path you seek is nothing but an illusion."

Yggdrasill quickly glanced at Genis before fading with Pronyma.

_Later…_

" Why did he let us go?" Lloyd mumbled to himself. Genis suddenly saw an item sparkle. He kneeled down and picked it up; Mithos' panpipe.

"…It can't be… It can't be…" Genis whispered.

_Hold your head up high,  
You're never wrong..__  
Somewhere in the right you belong..__  
You would rather fight than walk away..__  
What a lonely way to breathe the air..__  
What an unlovely way to see you care..__  
Now we're too far gone for me to save..__  
And I never thought that we'd come to this..._

" What's wrong, Genis?" Presea asked, turning to him, the boy quickly hid the panpipe tohis back, facing the girl.

" N...nothing." He answered nervously, Raine glanced to him.

" Lloyd, we must treat Colette as quickly as possible." She stated, looking back to Lloyd.

" Right. Let's head back for now." Lloyd stated, Regal picked up the fallen Chosen, and the group left the Tower of Salvation.

_Altessa's house.._

" Altessa!" Lloyd cried, throwing back the door and ran in.

" What's wrong?" The dwarf asked.

" Colette's collapsed!" Lloyd cried, Tabatha saw Regal holding Colette and walked into another room, Regal followed, laying Colette on a bed..

" We have the necessary items to cure her. Please save her." Raine stated.

" You found out how to cure it! But what can I do?…" Altessa asked, startled.

" We want you to make something called a Rune Crest! I remember the process as described in the book." Raine stated dreamily.

" LET US HURRY, MASTER." Tabatha said.

"…All right. Everyone else, go outside." Altessa mumbled, as everyone but Raine and Tabatha went in the living room.

" I wonder if Colette is going to be okay." Lloyd mumbled.

" We've done everything we can." Sheena replied.

" She's right, Lloyd. Have something to eat and calm down." Zelos added.

" I can't eat at a time like this!" Lloyd cried.

" Don't say that. How about some carrots? Or a potato?" Zelos stated.

"…I really don't want any." Lloyd said heatedly.

" Hey, what's with you and Genis? Why are you both acting so gloomy?" Zelos asked, everyone looked to Genis, as Presea got up and dusted herself off.

" Yes, what's wrong, Genis?" Mithos asked.

"…Mithos…Actually…um…" Genis said quietly, but Tabatha, Altessa, and Raine came into the room.

_Maybe there's beauty.. in goodbye..  
( No one's wrong, or right,__  
You would rather fight, then you walk away.. )__  
There's just no reason left to try..__  
( Now it's gone too far to look at where we are.. )__  
You push me away, Another black day..__  
Let's count up the reasons to cry..__  
Look what you've missed, living like this..__  
Nobody Wins.. ( Nobody Wins.. )_

" TREATMENT IS COMPLETE." Tabatha stated.

" How's Colette!" Lloyd asked.

" She's sleeping now. When she awakens, her body will be back to normal. And the Cruxis Crystal should be fully controlled by the Rune Crest." Altessa answered.

"…That's good to hear." Presea stated.

" I see…Now Colette doesn't have to suffer anymore." Lloyd said.

" Okay, then! Let's have dinner in celebration of Colette's full recovery." Zelos cheered.

" …What's with you and wanting to eat so much?" Lloyd asked, Zelos walked up to him from behind and hugged the twin swordsmen from behind.

" Cause we're best friends, right? I'm worried about you. You've got to be tired." Zelos stated.

" It looks like you're good friends." Mithos stated.

" Yep! Doesn't it, though?" Zelos said cheerfully.

" Are you tired, too, Genis?" Mithos asked, turning to him.

" Mithos…we're friends, right?" Genis asked hesitantly.

" …What? Of course. What are you talking about?" Mithos answered nervous. Raine frowned.

" We're really friends, right?" Genis was saying.

" Y…yeah…" Came Mithos' hesitant reply.

" I believe you, okay?"

" …".

" Genis?" Raine said, turning to him. He looked to her. " Would you like to take a walk with me?".

' _She wants to talk.._' Genis thought, nodding.

" BE BACK SOON, I WILL PREPARE DINNER." Tabatha stated.

" Genis.. What's wrong." Raine asked, once they were sitting down

" I.. well.. .." Genis said quietly, looking down.

" Yes? You can tell me.." Raine said soothingly, watching him, she was sitting in front of her brother.

" I.. I s.. Yggdrasill dropped this.. and.." Genis said, showing her the panpipe. Raine frowned, gazing at it deeply.

_Maybe there's beauty.. in goodbye..  
( No one's wrong, or right,__  
You would rather fight, then you walk away.. )__  
There's just no reason left to try..__  
( Now it's gone too far to look at where we are.. __  
You push me away, Another black day..__  
Let's count up the reasons to cry..__  
Look what you've missed, living like this..__  
Nobody Wins.. ( Nobody Wins.. )_

" That's Mithos'.. But.. why...? Unless.. Yggdrasill _is_ Mithos.. that _would_ make some sense.." Raine mumbled to herself, feeling Genis hug her tightly, she sighed, hugging her brother back. " It's okay Genis.. I..I'm sorry..".

" Why..? He was nice to me.. and.. he .. he was..." Genis choked, crying.

" Genis.." Raine said softly.

" I.. I didn't want to believe it sis!" He cried, looking up to her. Raine couldn't help but have sympathy.

" Don't let him lead you astray. Do you understand?" Raine said firmly.

" I know.. I know.. but.. the tears just won't stop.." Genis whispered.

_Later, after Dinner.._

" Now I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to bed." Lloyd mumbled, half asleep.

" It's not good for your digestion if you sleep right after eating." Raine stated, turning to him.

" Are you all right? Your fatigue may have finally caught up with you." Regal said as Raine turned her attention back to her brother who was sadly playing with his food on his plate.

" I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down for a little while." Lloyd stated tiredly, dragging his feet.

Genis and the others soon went to bed as well..

The mage woke up with a start, rubbing his heavy eyes. He looked to Lloyd's bed, finding it gone.

" Genis, hurry." His sister hissed, dragging him outside.

" What's going on!…" Altessa was saying, Genis gasped.

" Mithos…so it's true…".

"…What's true? That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos retorted, stretching his hand to Presea.

" Ahh!" She gasped, but before she could take the hit, Altessa shielded her, taking the hit, being knocked out upon impact and ground contact.

" MITHOS…SAVED ME…" Tabatha said.

" Shut up!" Mithos cried, throwing a light fireball at Tabatha, she fell back, hitting the floor.

" MITHOS…SAVED…ME…MITHOS…" Tabatha stayed quiet.

" How could you do that! You even risked your life to save her!" Raine cried.

" Mithos, why? Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!" Genis asked.

" Tabatha! That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister… I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!" Mithos said coldly.

" …You little bastard! How dare you betray my best friend!" Lloyd yelled, taking out a sword and slashing it. Demon Fang. It sailed towards Mithos, who knelt down in pain. Genis ran in between them, outstretching his hands.

_Searching for the truth.. in your eyes..  
Found myself so lost to recognize..__  
The person now that you, you claim to be..__  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start..__  
You're just so caught up in who you are..__  
Now you're far too high for me to see..__  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this..._

" Lloyd, stop! Please! You're both my friends!" Genis cried, tears forming. Suddenly, Pronyma appeared at the scene, Raine gasped, sharing a startling look with Genis and Lloyd.

" Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angel." Pronyma stated. Mithos then transformed into Yggdrasill, as feathers surrounded him.

"…All right." Yggdrasill said, although, he still has his kid voice, he waved his and, and Kratos, Pronyma, and himself vanished...

" Why.. Why? He.. he.." Genis cried, sitting on his sister's bed as she glanced out the window, skipping a heart beat as she swear she saw a certain someone.

" Hm.. oh. Sorry .. Genis. " She said quietly, ruffling her hair.

" ... How could you _still_ like him." Genis asked coldly. Raine was taken aback.

" You.. knew?" Raine asked.

" .. Yeah. Sheena told me.".

" ..Listen Genis.. Mithos.. he, Kratos told me, that he.. suffered. He suffered when his sister died." Raine stated, Genis' eyes widened. " He said, that's how they ended the Ancient Kharlan War.".

" Martel..? Martel was sacrificed?" Genis asked.

" Yes. That's why Mithos said.. you're lucky to have a sister.." Raine stated.

_Maybe there's beauty.. in goodbye..  
( No one's wrong, or right,__  
You would rather fight, then you walk away.. )__  
There's just no reason left to try..__  
( Now it's gone too far to look at where we are.. )__  
You push me away, Another black day..__  
Let's count up the reasons to cry..__  
Look what you've missed, living like this..__  
Nobody Wins.. ( Nobody Wins.. )_

" Sis... I wish you were mom instead.. " Genis said quietly, Raine felt her cheeks grow hot as a smile curved her lips.

" Oh really? " Raine said playfully, and ruffled his hair, he smirked and hit her with a pillow. She hit him back and ended up knocking herself off the bed.

" Is everything alright in here?" Sheena asked, opening up the door.

" Yes.." Raine and Genis chorused.

" .. You two seem awfully cheerful.." Sheena stated, Raine slightly gasped, getting up and brushing herself off.

_You never say you're sorry..  
Try to tell me that you love me..__  
But don't - it's too late to take it there..._

" Are you sure your not thinking of others?" Raine replied, Genis frowned. " You should go to bed, dear.".

" But sis..".

" No buts, Genis. Now." Raine smirked, pointing to the door.

" Fine.." Genis mumbled, sliding off her bed, and walking out the door. He stopped and turned around. " Good night sis..".

" Good night Genis." Raine's soft reply came, as Sheena shut the door behind her. The boy then heard the two talk... He smiled to himself. Those two were usually always cold to eachother..

_Maybe there's beauty.. in goodbye..  
( No one's wrong, or right,__  
You would rather fight, then you walk away.. )__  
There's just no reason left to try..__  
( Now it's gone too far to look at where we are.. )__  
You push me away, Another black day..__  
Let's count up the reasons to cry..__  
Look what you've missed, living like this..__  
Nobody Wins..__  
( Now it's gone too far to look at where we are.. )__  
Nobody Wins.._


End file.
